An insulated chamber of this type is described in EP-A-337.860, in the name of the applicant. At present, the receptacle is removable and comprises an upper open surface to receive the load of carbon dioxide snow from a container of carbon dioxide snow under vacuum or in the form of pellets. This type of manual loading is delicate, hardly controllable, gives rise to great losses of CO.sub.2 and does not permit adapting the quantity of carbon dioxide snow to the precise needs for preservation of the particular products. This type of chamber is principally used for the preservation and transportation of frozen foodstuffs. For the transportation of fresh foodstuffs, such as hamburger steak or chicken, which do not tolerate too low temperatures, there is generally used an insulated chamber with no supply of carbon dioxide snow and preliminarily brought to the refrigeration temperature for storage of the products before their storage in the chamber and the transportation of the loaded chamber, which requires that the transportation time be reduced to the minimum.